


Off Limits

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Sisters, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Summary: Casey ends up in bed with Alex Cabot's little sister, they do their best to keep things quiet as their relationship develops.
Relationships: Casey Novak/Reader
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Casey knew it was technically morally wrong, that she really shouldn’t have ended up finding herself in this situation, but she simply couldn’t fucking help herself. The way your eyes sparkled when you laughed, the fiery spark she felt whenever you brushed up against her, the absolute electricity whenever your hand would grab her to gain her attention. She loved how passionate you were, how empathetic you were, the way you’d bite your lip when you were concentrating on a task at hand. Not to mention how incredibly stunning you were, she was used to seeing you in your scrubs, hair tied back out of the way, busy working. So when you showed up to the bar in a pair of jean shorts and a collared button up tank, the type that tied at the bottom, your hair loose around your shoulders, she nearly lost it all right then and there. Your curves were on display, your skin sun kissed from the summer day, you were simply a ray of _fucking sunshine,_ you’d taken a seat beside her, nudging her with your shoulder while you greeted the squad. You laughed at the jokes, shared your own stories from the week, 2 glasses of rose in, you leaned over to grab a napkin, hand leaning on Casey’s thigh for support. As you moved back to your seat, you asked about the case she was working on, your hand lingering probably a little too long. She could see the glint in your eyes, the sly curl of your smile, she could barely tear her eyes away from your lips to answer you question as you fell into a flirty conversation.

And that’s exactly how she ended up in bed with Alexandra Cabot’s younger sister.

If she thought you looked like sunshine, you tasted even fucking better and she could _not_ get enough of it. You were gasping for air, body writhing underneath her as she continued her attack on your pussy, tongue lapping up your juices, sucking around your clit as you moaned her name. She dipped two fingers easily into you, humming against you at how easily you took them, pumping them in and out. Your hand shot to her hair, tugging lightly at the roots as you felt the familiar burning coursing through your body, building up more and more as her tongue flicked at your swollen nub in the same rhythm that her fingers curled against your g-spot. It was only a matter of time until your hips bucked against her, sobbing out as your orgasm washed over you, thighs quaking around her.

“Casey!….Fuck!!” Your hips continued to rut against her, she slowly let up against your overly sensitive spots, crawling back up your body, eager to kiss your perfect lips again. You pulled her to you, groaning at the taste of both of your juices mingling in your mouth. 

Part of you couldn’t believe you’d actually managed to get her back to your apartment, much less into your bed, you’d been crushing on her practically since the first moment you saw her. When she accepted your offer for a night cap you were quick to pounce on her, and she was more than willing as you brought her to see stars multiple times before she flipped you over to have her way with you. As you lay there catching your breath, you accepted her pulling your body against hers, resting your head on her chest as you came back to earth, her fingers delicately tracing your bare skin. 

“Jesus Christ…” You muttered against her skin, “That was….”

“Fucking incredible…” She finished for you, you chuckled lightly, moving up to kiss her again, lips moving with complete ease against each other, a smile on both pairs as you softly pulled away. The gleam in her eyes made you swell, ducking down to kiss her nose before burying yourself back against her body. A few moments of satisfied, comfortable silence passed before she spoke again, “Do you work tomorrow?” Her voice barely above a whisper.

“I’m on call.” You murmured, placing a soft kiss on her collarbone before shifting to look up at her, “Stay…please?” There was no way in hell Casey was going to let you out of her arms even if you hadn’t asked, but the look you gave her made her absolutely _fucking melt._

“I’m not going anywhere baby.” Her hand stroked your cheek gently, giving your lips another kiss that no one could deny the passion running through. That night, as you fell asleep in the arms of Casey Novak, you felt safer and slept better than you had for years, you’d been pining over her for a few years already and it felt as if your dreams finally came true. You knew your sister would be pissed, her and Casey worked together, and they were both about 7 years older than you, but there was something simply electrifying about the woman, as long as she let you, you weren’t going to keep your hands off her.


	2. Chapter 2

The blaring of your phone woke you the next morning, at least it was later than normal you thought as you groggily reached for the phone, silencing the noise as you brought it to your ear.

“Cabot?” You answered, a moment of pause, “Yeah..I’m on my way…” You tossed the phone down, grumbling, the last thing you wanted was to leave Casey’s arms, one that was still half thrown around you as you moved back to kiss her cheek gently. She groaned lightly, eyes opening to see your beautiful face across from her, smiling when you leaned in for a soft kiss.

“Work?”

“Yeah…” You stretched heavily, letting out a moan, “By the sounds of it either you or Alex is getting called in too…” Casey felt her chest tighten at the mention of your sister, “But I think she might be in court today?” You glanced over your shoulder at her as you padded to your closet, “What?…”

“Nothing.” She fired back quickly, “I just—“

“Casey, don’t worry about Alex.” You crossed back to the bed, hand curving under her chin to move her eye line to yours, “She’s my sister, not my Mom. And even if she was, it wouldn’t matter.” You laid a gentle kiss against her lips, “Besides…we can’t take back what already happened.” You smirked at her as you moved back to the closet, pulling out a fresh pair of scrubs. “She doesn’t need to know.”

You worked at Mercy Hospital as a nurse that specialized in sexual assault victims, when SVU called, you were the number one go to, especially after you established yourself as the patients favourite nurse to talk to. You’d taken a few extra courses on counselling and how to properly talk to people who’d gone through situations like that, often staying in contact much longer than a regular nurse would. You’d originally met Casey when she was with Benson at the hospital dealing with a victim, you ended up being the outcry witness and had to take the stand during trial. She’d been apprehensive about it, not realizing your level of expertise, surprised as you confidently took the stand with not a single second of hesitation. SVU was more than quick to ask that all their cases be dealt with by you, which meant lots of overnights, long hours, and even moving between hospitals, but you knew it was worth it. The victims deserved the best help they could get, more importantly, they deserved justice. 

“I’ve got a spare key, you can stay if you need—“ You were cut off by Casey’s phone going off, she sighed, rolling over to pick it up. 

“I’ll meet you at the precinct.” She muttered into the receiver, moving to stand, grasping your cheek in her hand as she kissed you, “As much as I’d love to stay…”

“Duty calls…” You replied, smiling against her lips as you kissed her goodbye. She definitely needed to get home before showing up at SVU, not that she was a mess, but the same clothes would give something away, and she knew the vic would be with you for a while anyways.

***  
A few hours had passed when you popped up at the 16th precinct, Melinda had asked you to drop the results of the rape kit off yourself, she had about 8 other things going on and since you’d only been on call today, you didn’t, and you certainly didn’t mind. You were surprised when you entered the bull pen to find Alex talking to the detectives, going over a case. They glanced towards you, Benson making a break from the conversation to move toward you,

“I’ve got the results of the Miller rape kit, Melinda was busy…” You rattled off, Olivia muttered a thanks, taking the file from you as she moved back towards the interrogation rooms where you figured the perp was with Casey. You raised an eyebrow at your sister, “Thought you were in court today.”

“It got delayed…I thought you were off?” She replied, moving closer to you, 

“On call… you know how they are about these type of cases.” You could practically feel her gaze burning into you, 

“Yeah…” She replied, “Nice hickey…” It was barely a mutter, but you still hand to stop your hand from flying up to your neck.

“Excuse me?” You shot back, Alex simply smirked, 

“I’m your older sister, I think I know what a hickey looks like. What’s his name?” You outwardly laughed at that, Alex had yet to figure out that you were bisexual, leaning much heavier towards the women side, at least that would help keep your secret a little longer.

“Mark? Mike? I’m honestly not even sure…some drunk guy I picked up at the bar last night.” She gave you a slightly dissatisfied look, 

“Just…stay safe okay?”

“Always.”

***

Later on in the day Alex and Casey met for lunch, it had been pre planned and there was no backing out of it for Casey, she did her best at hiding the fact of what had happened the night before, and Alex seemed to think everything was fine so far. They spent a while talking over cases, discussing work as they usually did, splitting SVU meant they worked together, but sometimes would process the cases separately, and still wanted each other’s advice on things. Alex could sense Casey totally paying absolutely no attention about halfway through lunch, and she bit the bullet.

“You seem pretty distracted Case, you okay?” Casey’s head shot up, gaining eye contact with Alex,

“Yeah…I’m fine…just…” Alex smirked into her wine,

“You really think I can’t tell that you’re daydreaming about a girl right now?” Casey let out a bark of a laugh, 

“Alex, please…”

“What? You’re all fucking blissed out and distracted today, it’s pretty clear you got laid recently. Tell me about her.” Casey blew out a huff, how on _earth_ was she supposed describe you to your own sister without Alex realizing?

“It’s just a casual thing, we hooked up recently…”

“Sex must sure be good if you’re that distracted.” Jesus. Casey really was playing with fire here, she really should have just made something up, but she couldn’t back down now. Alex and her often gossiped about things like this to keep their minds off the horrible things they encountered through work.

“Fucking incredible.” Once again her mind trailed back to the previous night, the way your fingers were able to coax shuddering orgasms out of her faster than ever before, and your mouth seemed to know _exactly_ what made her tick without even trying. “Like…you couldn’t even imagine…”

“Good for you.” Alex smirked, “Where’d you meet her?” Casey felt her stomach jolt, 

“Through a friend.” I mean…it wasn’t a lie. She was more than relieved when her phone went off, interrupting their meal. SVU needed her down at the precinct, she couldn’t have imagined a more appropriately timed exit excuse.


	3. Chapter 3

Nearly two months had passed since you and Casey had first hooked up, and you’d continued on with the habit. Both your work schedules were insanely crowded, which meant for a lot of late night meet ups, little quickies fit into whatever time you could find. The lust filled nights left you tracing each others bodies, sucking and nipping the sensitive skin, exploring kinks, bringing new toys in, and most certainly leaving you breathless and completely fucked out. It left little time for small talk, you enjoyed spending time with each other, you always had, but the conversation…never came up. It wasn’t like you could casually swing by her office with lunch, Alex was literally _down the hall_.

Alex continued to pester Casey about this mystery girl she was sleeping with, considering the amount of coffee she was drinking Alex could always figure out when she’d been up all night. She was particularly intrigued when she noticed red marks on Casey’s wrists, teasing her about it until Casey admitted they’d used handcuffs the night before. Alex backed off a bit after she’d managed to get a couple of juicy details (much to Casey’s dismay), Alex thought she was embarrassed about it when the real reason she was blushing furiously was because she was in fact, fucking Alex’s little sister on the regular. (and things were not exactly in the vanilla ballpark anymore…)

Tonight, you’d stopped by Casey’s apartment with a bottle of wine that you’d gotten through half a glass each before they lay forgotten on the kitchen island, bodies entangled in each other. Casey had you caged up against the counter, one hand buried in your hair, pulling your lips impossibly close to hers, tongue delving in, exploring your mouth. Her other hand was snaked down your pants, stroking you through the thin fabric of your panties. You were moaning against her lips, hands pushing up the hem of her shirt smirking as you discovered she was braless. Thumbs swiping across the curve of her breasts as you cupped them, pinching her nipples, pulling a groan from her mouth. Casey detached from your lips, alternating between kissing and biting her way down your neck, you mewled against her feeling her fingers slinking under your panties, gathering your wetness and circling your clit.

“Casey…” You whined, she chuckled into your skin, biting down at your pulse point while she slid her fingers into you.

“Fuck baby girl…you’re always _so fucking wet._ ” Her voice sounded like pure sin, turning you on even more, you whimpered as she thrust into you. You were electrified, each touch from her aroused you more, and you needed more.

“Casey…please…”

“Don’t worry baby, I’m gonna let you cum.” She kissed your neck, intensifying her ministrations.

“No..” You moaned out, “Need to taste you…please…” Your voice was airy, full of lust, a carnal need to get what you wanted. She removed her lips from your neck, a wicked grin on her face.

“If that’s what you want baby…” You nodded furiously, she pulled her fingers out of your pants and you swore you came watching her suck your juices clean off them.

“Fuuuck.” You practically dragged her down the hallway, lips clashing against each other while you tried to coordinate tugging each others clothes off until you were both finally naked, collapsing against the bed.

You wasted absolutely no time, diving straight into her pussy, a broad tongued stroke up it, flicking her clit with your tongue. Casey let out a breathy groan of your name as you fucked her with your mouth, tongue collecting as much of her wetness as it could, moaning against her at the _absolute fucking sweetened_ taste of her. You swore you could eat her out for hours on end and be completely satisfied with just that. Her nails scratched into your hair, hips rutting up against your mouth. You licked up to her clit again, enclosing your lips around it, swirling your tongue around it, flicking it as you pumped two fingers into her with ease. 

Casey could feel the heat building in her, a sheen of sweat breaking through her skin, breath coming out in whimpers. Your fingers twisted with each thrust, grazing against her most sensitive spot as you sucked against her clit, nipping at it ever so gently. You hummed in lust at the taste of her, the obscene sounds coming from her drenched cunt, her walls fluttering against your fingers, you could feel your own slick leaking down your thighs. Casey felt absolutely enflamed, you were just entirely too good at fucking her with your mouth, she let out a sob, the pressure finally bursting as she came, fucking hard, squirting onto your hand. You smirked at that, softly fucking her through her orgasm, lapping up as much of her juices that you could while she slowly came back to earth.

“Jesus fucking Christ Y/N..” You laughed, crawling over her, kissing her deeply. 

“That’s a first…” You murmured,

“Literally.” She replied, you pulled back, surprise etched on your face.

“Seriously?” When she nodded a smug grin stretched across your lips, it was always an ego boost knowing that you were the first person to make someone squirt. You leaned down, kissing her again, she pulled your lower lip into her mouth, nipping at it before she rolled you over, her arm extending over to the bedside table drawer. You were curious which toy she was pulling out, noticing that it was something new.

“That a strap on?” You cocked a brow, she grinned down at you,

“I wanna fuck you with it…” She smirked, Jesus you nearly came at the thought of that. You nipped the wrist that was by your head,

“Then fuck me baby.” Casey pulled you into a searing kiss, the heat in the room intensifying even beyond where it sat before. She spanked the side of your hip,

“Roll over.” You obeyed, propping yourself up on your hands and knees as she shifted around on the bed behind you. A minute later had you gasping as you felt her tongue slurping against your drenched cunt. She hummed in satisfaction against you as you pressed your hips back to her, Casey slipped a few fingers in, stretching out your walls, then sat up. You groaned as you felt the toy move against your folds, Casey slowly thrust it into you until her hips met yours. Fuck…it fucking vibrated too? You were practically done for when that started. “You okay?” She murmured, laying a gentle kiss on your back, you sobbed out a yes, wiggling your hips against her. She chuckled at that, pulling nearly all the way out before starting a heavy and fast pace, one hand roaming your body while the other gripped your hip.

You collapsed down onto your elbows at the sensation, moaning out her name along with a mumbling of profanities, the vibration was overloading your senses. (Not to mention how _fucking hot_ it was that Casey was the one fucking the shit out of you).The drag of the toy on your walls, the vibration hitting all the right spots had you squirming, hands clenched into the sheets in front of you. You felt her hand wrap into your hair, tugging your torso up flush with hers, whimpering as her hand trailed up your body, hand closing tightly around your neck. Casey bit into your shoulder, her other hand finding its way to your clit, she pinched at it, circling hard and fast. Your body was shuddering against hers, you let out a series of breathy sobs, practically screaming out her name as total _fucking bliss_ washed over you, trembling as Casey gently laid you back on the bed, pulling the toy off, tossing it to the side.She left a series of soft kisses up your spine, smoothing the hair out of your face,

“You okay?” You smirked back up at her,

“Jesus Fucking Christ…” She laughed gently at your use of her earlier words, tugging you to her, kissing your forehead, letting you rest on her chest while she absentmindedly played with your hair. The two of you laid and cuddled in comfortable silence, fingers tracing patterns on each others skin, occasionally making a remark to the other. Then a loud blaring broke through the room, causing you to detach from Casey, digging through the pocket of your abandoned jeans, shutting off the noise.

“Is that your alarm?” She questioned, recognizing the tone from previous mornings,

“Yeah…” You groaned, running a hand through your hair, “I’m on night shift all month. I meant to tell you earlier, but…” You gestured.

“Got pretty distracted.” She smirked, you leaned over to her, giving her a brief kiss.

“I’ve gotta get going. I’ll see you next week?”

“Of course.” She was quick to give you another kiss, and even quicker to swat a spank on your bare ass before you had a chance to tug your clothes on.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks passed since you’d last seen Casey, she’d picked up a new, and very intense case with SVU, and you were still working the night shifts at the hospital. You kept hoping you’d at least cross paths with her while you were working with victims, but her case was too big, you ended up seeing your sister every time instead. A smattering of text messages were exchanged (you’d taken care of changing her name in your phone, older sisters had a bad habit of snooping…) but that was it. You thanked God the last time was so intense you were perfectly fine living off memories for now. 

The night shift honestly wasn’t that bad, and it was when most SVU related patients came in, so you worked it often. The team was great, and the quiet nights gave you time to catch up on pouring over textbooks to help you help your special victim patients better. Tonight was not one of those nights, one of the other nurses was with a patient that had just come in, and everyone was hiding in various corners of the hospital or sleeping in the on call room. You’d found yourself reading over the same sentence of text for the fifth time, and were simply just BORED. 

Casey laughed quietly to herself when she entered the ER, seeing you behind the nurses station, legs pulled up crossed in one of the chairs, attention on your phone while you used your other hand pushing against the desk to spin the chair in circles, not paying any attention to your surroundings.

“Busy saving lives I see.” You jumped, nearly falling out of the chair as you tried to right yourself, grabbing onto the desk to stop the spinning chair.

“Jesus Christ!” Her laugh broke through the ER, you felt a hint of fluttering in your stomach, shaking out of it you clicked at the computer, “We haven’t had any SVU patients come in tonight, who’re you here for?” She smiled over the counter,

“You.” You smiled at that, “Brought you something, thought you might need it.” Casey placed the Starbucks down on the counter, watching your eyes light up as you eagerly brought it to your lips, “Figured the coffee here can’t be much better than the precinct.” You let out a moan of satisfaction, your brain realizing what she’d brought you.

“Is this pumpkin?!” She couldn’t help but laugh at your response, you were so happy over the latte it looked like you could cry, and it was _fucking adorable._

“Alex was complaining about how you wouldn’t stop whining all through lunch that your store ran out before you could get your first one of the year.”

“It’s the FIRST DAY! How do you run out of pumpkin syrup on the first day of PSL season?!” You clearly took the matter very seriously, “It’s the most important! It’s pumpkin September to November, then Caramel Brûlée over Christmas, then Strawberry Refreshers or Iced latte’s the rest of the year.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“You of all people should know how important good coffee is.” 

“Oh believe me, I do.” She had brought you a Venti after all. Glancing down at the textbooks and notepads spread across the desk, she asked, “What’re you working on?”

“Rape crisis counselling.” You replied, “Thought it would come in handy, doubt I’ll actually do the degree though. Victims just…open up more to someone who’s there to chill, not someone who’s stiffly sitting across from them taking notes saying things like ‘I see’ and ‘How does that make you feel?’ They like a friendly face…” You trailed off, Casey felt her heart swell, she knew how much you cared about your patients, but you took a specific liking to the special victims cases, often attending interviews or trials to support them. You truly cared, you wanted them to come out on the other side stronger, reminding them that they survived, and life would get better.

“Heavy stuff.”

“Yeah…though to be completely honest I spent the last like, hour mindlessly scrolling though Tik Tok…” You both laughed at that, 

“Lots of learning going on there.” It was then the two of you were interrupted by the other ER nurse, 

“Hey Y/N, this guy’s IV does _not_ want to go in, I don’t wanna poke around and hurt him anymore and you’re a wizard at that…”

“Yeah, course.” You took off, following your coworker before quickly spinning around to run back to Casey, giving her cheek a quick kiss, “Thanks for the coffee.” A smile spread across your face that she returned, watching you run off further into the ER.

****

Another few weeks passed, luckily you’d actually had some mutual time off as Casey and were able to spend a couple of evenings together at your apartment. It was brief, but it was very appreciated as you entangled in each others limbs, exploring each others bodies with practically every toy you had on top of lips and fingers. You were still working overnights, so sometimes you’d simply wake up to Casey in your kitchen, working over her current cross examination at the island, smirking at your adorable sleepy self before she fucked the sense out of you before you had to go into work.

Today however, Casey wasn’t the A.D.A. inside your apartment, Alex had stopped by to talk about one of the victims you’d treated. The poor girl was super hesitant to speak with anyone, scared of practically everything, worried that her attacker would be able to get to her despite the court case. You promised you’d come down to Hogan Place to talk to her, warming her up to Alex and the idea of testifying the following day, and would do your best to attend the trial. Alex was about to leave before she moved her way into the bathroom. You turned your attention back to your coffee and the case files in front of you when you heard your sister let out a shriek.

“What the fuck is this?” Your face paled as she moved back into your view, holding nothing other than the sex toy Casey had made you come with practically 8 times the previous day.

“I’d…really appreciate if you’d put that down Alex…” It was clean, which is why it was in the bathroom, but you’d completely forgotten it was in there.

“You can’t be serious…there’s a BASKET OF THEM!”

“Alex! I am an adult! Please remember that!” She scoffed, tossing the toy onto a nearby chair before re entering the bathroom, the yell not missing your ears.

“I can’t fucking believe you!” 

There was a hint of shame running through you, hating that you’d forgotten the basket in there before Alex had come over, but at least she only knew about the toys and not who exactly was using them on you…


	5. Chapter 5

During the week that followed, you’d discovered more pumpkin spiced latte’s at the nurses station for you on your overnight shifts, smiling at the gesture, knowing they were from Casey. You finally had the day off and planned on returning the favour, you knew Alex was due in court and the DA’s office was actually safe for once. You knocked on the open door’s frame briefly before moving into the room, closing it behind you.

“Hey.” Casey greeted softly, smiling over at you, “What’re you doing here?” You moved through the office, placing the coffee cup down on her desk,

“Figured it was about time I return the favour.” She moved back from her desk, standing to greet you, pulling you against her, 

“Thank you.” She murmured, her lips pressing against yours, moving with expertise as her arms wrapped around you, yours finding solace around her neck. Her lips detached from yours for a brief second, “I could definitely use the caffeine boost.” You smiled against her,

“I figured as much.” Her lips met yours with more passion this time, tongue softly slipping into your mouth, groaning at the taste that was so undeniable you. One of your hands buried into the roots of her hair as one of hers found their way to your ass, cupping gently. Your make-out session was long overdue, you were both so distracted by each other you didn’t hear the door open.

“Hey Casey, I need to—oh shit, sorry—“ You WRENCHED apart at the sound of Alex’s voice breaking through the office’s air, not that it would make any difference, you were already caught. Alex’s face scrunched, taking in the scene before her, confused at literally everything, and also angered at what she’d walked in on. “Y/N!?” She spent half a second on you before launching at Casey, “What the HELL Novak?! You’ve been fucking my sister?!” Alex was beyond angry, any sense of calmly discussing this was gone, 

“Alex…” Casey tried to protest, but Alex was having NONE of that, 

“You think this is some kind of game? She’s my baby sister, and you’ve been what, taking advantage of her for how many months now? GOD, how long as this been going on?! You can’t just fucking expect me to be okay with this, you can’t go around fucking whoever you want and treating them like nothing and you certainly can’t be fucking Y/N, this is insane!!” She continued her verbal assault past that point until you jumped out, not able to hold it in anymore, ready to burst.

“ALEX STOP! This isn’t nothing! I LOVE HER!” Your hands barely made it to your mouth, gasping at what you’d admitted to, your eyes filled with tears, unable to look at Casey. You’d never discussed feelings, the sex was fucking incredible, you rarely saw each other aside from that, you knew there was no way Casey felt that way about you, but you’d fallen hard and fast. You choked back a sob, glaring down your sister as your practically raced from the office, feeling totally embarrassed at both sides of the entire situation.

**

You were curled around yourself, legs pulled up criss crossed on the bench at South Gate House in Central park, trying to hold back tears when your sister moved from behind you, sitting down on the bench.

“How’d you find me?” You questioned, 

“You kidding me? This was your favourite part of Central Park as a kid.” You let out a huff at that before your sister continued, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“That I was sleeping with one of your coworkers? Cause I knew you’d react like that!” You swung a hand out, referencing her behaviour at the DA’s office.

“No…” Alex’s voice was soft she grabbed the free hand, rubbing it consolingly, “That you…aren’t straight..” Her eyes bore into yours, you loved your sister more than anything in the world, your eyes shone with tears as she gently encouraged you to talk. You took a deep shuddering breath, the tears threatening to break from your eyes,

“I was scared…when I was ten…I was writing Valentine’s cards for my 4th grade class class, everyone got one out of the box like normal, but I wanted to make a special one or Sarah Patterson. I spent over an hour on it, covering it in glitter and…. when Dad came into the kitchen…” You paused for a shuddering breath, Alex wrapped her arm around you, you leaning against her shoulder “He asked why I was making something so special for a girl, I said I really liked her, and thought she was pretty….He…he ripped it up and threw it down the garbage disposal, he said that girls who liked girls didn’t belong in his house. That they were going to Hell, and they didn’t deserve to be loved by anyone. That I better have a Valentine in there for a boy or he wouldn’t love me anymore.” A small sob escaped your lips as the tears started to fall, “I figured you’d think I was some kind of freak…that you wouldn’t love me anymore.” Alex felt her heart clench, you were her baby sister, she’d always love you, (even if that meant putting up with you sleeping with her coworker)

“Y/N…You’re my fucking sister…I could never NOT love you.” She kissed your forehead, “I’ll always love you, no matter what.” You took a shaky breath, 

“You sure?”

“Yes!” Another head kiss before the calmness took over the two of you. You were happy your news was out, but also so nervous about what it meant for the future, at least Alex was supportive of you, at least someone had your back. It was a while of watching the waves before Alex spoke again, her voice quiet,

“Do you actually love her?” She spoke softly, finally bringing up Casey, your eyes welled with a fresh set of tears as you lifted your head to look at your sister.

“I do….” You trailed off, “It wasn’t supposed to happen like this, I swear! It was just sex but, Alex she’s so amazing.” She gained eye contact with you, seeing the sparkle in your eye as you talked about Casey, “She brought me a pumpkin latte…” Alex nearly howled at that, knowing your weakness for the coffee, “I just…I hate everything cause I exploded today and…I know I freaked her out, she’s gonna want nothing to do with me now, I moved too fast.. how could I be so fucking stupid?”


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since you’d finally come out to Alex, still terrified to talk to Casey after admitting you were in love with her. She’d sent you a couple of very generic texts that you’d vehemently ignored to avoid your humiliation while you spent all of your time dealing with patients, constantly picking up overtime. Alex noticed the immediate change in your behaviour, she was shocked she hadn’t noticed just how much happier you’d been while you and Casey had your affair, it should have been obvious you were seeing someone, but it went straight over her head. Olivia mentioned that the squad had seen you’d been in the ER every time a case popped up over the last three days, and that you looked exhausted, your usual sparkle diminished. You were throwing yourself into your work, which you only did when you were more than upset. Alex kept trying to get in contact with you, but you were avoiding her calls like the plague just as much as anyone else’s. Hell you spent more time talking to the detectives and Melinda than you did your own sister. When she eventually tried to confront you at your apartment your neighbour mentioned you hadn’t been home in days, (you’d been sleeping in the on call room, trying to keep hidden) but you’d asked him to pick up your mail until Thursday. 

When Thursday rolled around, Alex found herself leaving the precinct at the same time as Casey, it was silent while they waited for the elevator. Casey could feel the tension and was definitely nervous, but she really needed to know what was going on with you.

“Is Y/N okay?” Her voice was light, barely breaking the air between them. Alex looked over at her, “I just…haven’t heard from her in a while…” Alex let out a sigh, 

“Honestly I don’t know. She won’t return my calls, she’s been picking up doubles and sleeping at the hospital. Last time I saw her like this was when our childhood dog died.” Casey felt her chest tighten, she hated the fact that you were this torn apart and upset over everything. “Look, I honestly would love to stay as far away from this as possible, but she’s my sister, and you’re my friend, so I’m just gonna have to deal with it. Hell, I didn’t even know she was gay.”

“What? You two have always been so close?”

“She was scared I’d hate her for it. And she’s scared now Casey, she thinks she freaked you out past the point of reconciliation. She really does care about you but doesn’t want to lose what you had. So if you don’t feel the same way, let her down gently, please.” 

“I…I do feel the same way…” Casey admitted, Alex giving her a soft smile as they exited the elevator, 

“Then go tell her that. I was at Mercy earlier and they said she’s off today, she should be home.”

“You sure you’re okay with that?” Alex stopped, turning back to Casey, a smile on her face, 

“I overreacted the other day, and I’m sorry about that. It was a lot to process, finding out my sister likes women, but also happens to be the girl you’ve been seeing in the span on two minutes…not ideal.”

“Sorry…”

“It’s okay…honestly. I want her to be happy, and I know she’s ecstatic when she’s with you.” Casey returned the smile, knowing that she felt the exact same, the last couple of weeks hadn’t been great for her either, she missed you terribly, “But if you break her heart, know that I’ll kill you.”

“Oh I’m well aware.” She laughed as the two moved from the building before Alex turned to her, a smirk evident on her face,

“You really let her cuff you to the bed?”

“Jesus Alex!”

***  
You had your first day off in what felt like months, you’d taken the morning to sleep in as long as you wanted, not bothering to set an alarm. Currently were sprawled out on the couch in the comfiest clothes you owned, leggings, tank top and your fuzziest cardigan. The T.V. rambled on with your go to marathon show on the screen, you half paying attention as you mindlessly scrolled through your phone. You were practically ready for a nap, still exhausted from all the extra work you’d been doing. Suddenly, knocking on your door broke through your apartment, _fucking Alex_ you thought, couldn’t fucking just leave you alone. Grumbling, you rolled off the couch, padding your way over the door, throwing it open without even bothering to look,

“Alex I said I’m— Casey….?” Your mouth nearly dropped at the view in front of you. She gave a warm smile, extending a Starbucks tray between you,

“Caramel Brûlée season, right?” Fuck, your heart nearly melted at that point, as IF she’d remembered your coffee rant from months ago, “Can I come in?” She asked gently, a look of slight concern on her face.

“Yeah…” You moved back from the door. She placed the coffee tray on the kitchen island as you shut the door, turning back to face her, “Look, Casey, I’m…sorry…” You struggled to find the words, “I..I jumped the gun, I know we never talked about it, it was just a hookup but we were just so busy, and I just—“ She cut you off, pulling you to her body, hand stroking gently against your cheek as her lips met yours. They moved in perfect harmony, like they were simply meant to be against each other, detaching softly, hand trailing down your jawline.

“Don’t be sorry.” She placed a small kiss on the tip of your nose, “I feel the same way, I kind of always have.” 

“You do?” Your head shot up to face hers, heart jumping in your chest, tears of relief finding their way to your eyes.

“Yeah baby…” Casey stroked the side of your face, “I want nothing more than to be with you, to really be with you, and only you.” You felt a tear slip out at that you simply couldn’t control it anymore.

“What about Alex?”

“She’s happy as long as your happy. Though she did threaten to kill me if I hurt you.” You both giggled at that before Casey added, “Which I wont…Y/N…I know you’re freaked out, but you shouldn’t be. I love you…” You burst into a grin at that, tears breaking free down your face,

“I love you too!” You practically launched yourself at her, kissing her passionately, you knew without a doubt that Casey was who you wanted to be with, and she felt the same way, and Alex accepting it, everything seemed to be falling into place and you were beyond incredibly happy. 

To think it was all because of a pumpkin latte….


End file.
